Superconducting compositions are defined as compositions which exhibit approximately zero resistivity under appropriate conditions. Conditions which can be pertinent for achieving the approximately zero resistivity can include current density conditions, temperature conditions and external magnetic field conditions. The conditions under which superconducting properties are exhibited can be referred to as critical conditions. Accordingly, a critical temperature of a superconducting material is the highest temperature at which superconducting properties are exhibited, the critical magnetic field is the highest external magnetic field under which superconducting properties are exhibited, etc.
It is frequently difficult to employ superconducting compositions in everyday applications due to the difficulty of achieving the critical conditions under which superconducting properties occur. Accordingly, there is a continuing effort to develop superconducting compositions with relaxed critical requirements.
Among the known superconducting compositions are compositions comprising titanium; such as, for example, compositions comprising niobium and titanium, and compositions comprising niobium, tantalum and titanium. It is desired to develop titanium-containing compositions having improved superconducting properties (such as, for example, relaxed critical current density requirements, relaxed critical temperature requirements, and/or relaxed critical magnetic field requirements), and to develop methodology for forming such titanium-containing compositions.